


hold me in your sunset

by Julx3tte



Series: hidden beneath the kissing folds and lily pads [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Booty Calls, College Hinny, F/M, Middle Aged Jily, Soccer, but also middle aged jily ;), kissing and stuff, some good mom-son and dad-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte
Summary: (watch until the colors fade)Ginny's at training camp all summer. Harry decides to sneak in. James and Lily have been there, done that.Feat. former soccer star James, blossoming USWNT forward Ginny Weasley, and an in-love and pining Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write angst and ended with fluff?

“Hey dad, I’m going to visit Ginny tomorrow night. Can you get me into the facility?”

Harry looks at James with a seriousness to his face that James hadn’t seen since he was 8, and he’d asked for a treehouse. He’d recruited Hermione to build plans, and even bribed Lily to be their safety inspector.

James sighs. “Well there’s no way to tell you, ‘no, you shouldn’t sneak into the U.S. Women’s National Team camp just to visit your girlfriend,’ is there?”

Harry had the galls to laugh.

“I’ll call someone, see if I can’t get you a day pass. Besides, your mother did that for me once.”

At this, Harry’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Oh don’t give me that look. It was the year I made captain, and they didn’t let me take a weekend to visit your mother because I had media responsibilities. She snuck in, and no one ever noticed.” James runs his hands through his now greying hair and waves his son goodnight.

 

* * *

“Hey Lily.”

“Yes dear?” Lily peeks at him from the top of her book, watching as he swirls his drink around in the cup, pacing.

“Remember when you snuck into the USMNT camp to see me?” He takes a long sip, puts the drink down, and joins Lily sitting against the headboard. For a moment, as she recalls the memory, her eyes flash with the defiance she’d felt then. James leans over to kiss her, pushing her book away.

When he pulls away, Lily responds. “I remember how cold it was to run around outside only with not much under my coat.”

She puts the book by the bedside table along with her glasses, returning to sit just as James put his hands at her waist, fingers inching the hem of her shirt upwards before slipping in. His hands are cold and chilly against her skin.

“I remember thinking how much of a scandal it’d be if you got caught, and planning how to get you out and back home before you’d even kissed me,” James says. He pulls himself on top of Lily, straddling her legs with his weight on his knees.

“I definitely remember not caring,” Lily said as he kisses her chin and neck. “I hadn’t seen you in weeks and it was my only shot.”

“This might be a bad time to give you the news,” James whispers into her ear. “Our son is planning something very similar.”

“Bite my ear like that again and the only thing I’ll want to hear about any sons of mine is how you’re about to…” she trailed off as James bit her ear again, her words turning into a soft groan.

James runs his hands up her side, helps her shirt off, and touches his fingertips to her cheek.

“I love you Lily dear,” he whispers before losing himself in her embrace.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, huddling warmth under the covers, Lily kisses James on the collarbone and asks, “So what’s this about our _only_ son and sneaking around?”

“Ginny’s with the NT. He asked me to get him into the camp.” He’s glad that Harry takes after his mother in that way - not letting himself be stifled by his current situation. But sneaking into a women’s team camp definitely comes from the influence of James, Sirius, and Remus.

“And you said yes,” Lily accuses.

Normally this is an invitation to argue and fight and _make up_ , but James doesn’t take swing for the lob.

“You should have seen the look in his eyes,” James replies. “He got it from his mother. How could I say no?”

“He feels too cooped up her again, huh? It’s his first summer back, but now that he’s been out… he misses it.”

“He wants to show us. That. That he’s been there and he’s changed and to be proud of him.”

“Our son really is growing up,” she says. “Taking after our footsteps. We did a good job.”

James smiles, strokes Lily’s hair, and the two fall asleep to the rhythm of James’ breathing.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Harry’s greeted by a cheerful Lily, drinking her coffee in the kitchen. Harry’s not a morning person, usually waking up several hours after his James and Lily leave for work, but it’s a weekend and it seems they sleep in on some weekends, too.

“Morning mum,” he says politely. She’s tapping her feet this morning - Harry knows she wants to talk about something. “D’we have any more cereal?”

It’s a fine strategy - deflect early, keep her occupied - except that his peripheral awareness fails him.

“Already on the counter dear,” Lily replies with a smile. Trapped.

Harry pours himself some cereal, reaches into the fridge for milk, and by the time he’s gotten a spoon Lily’s already cleared a place at the table. “Sit with me?,” she invites.

Harry mentally shakes his head and goes to sit at the offered seat.

He gets a few bites in, under the watchful eye of Lily, who slowly takes a sip of coffee, before she fires the opening rounds.

“Ginny’s with the National Team this month isn't she?”

Harry’s not sure where she’s going with it and decides to take the path of truth for now.

“Yep, they saw her last game with the college team and asked her to join training camp.” Another bite of cereal as soon as he’s done - Lily waits.

“You think she’ll make the team?” This wasn’t the question he was expecting. His heart bursts and swells with pride and he breaks into a grin.

“You should’ve been there for that game! She was amazing. Untouchable. They’d be stupid not to let her sit on the bench as a reserve - at least.”

Lily smiles. It’s genuine - she loves the Potter men’s obsession with soccer - but she also knows he’s too excited to hold secrets in. Not this early in the morning. So she pauses again.

“I - mum, don’t get angry at me. I won’t be able to see her till the fall if she makes it in. I asked dad to get me into the camp for a day - even just to say hi and have a bite.”

Lily sees the hope in Harry’s face. The pride is still there - of Ginny’s skill - but now there’s a layer of longing. A sense of despair that he might not see her for months has been building, and he’s been fighting that with the joy of knowing she’s chasing her dreams. That he’ll be waiting for her to come back.

“I know that look in your face, Harry.”

He blinks, then smiles, looking outside through the window. There’s a tree in their front yard just visible through the big kitchen blinds. Lily had planted it as a sapling the year Harry was born, and now it’s in full summer bloom. He notices his reflection on the glass, and tries to picture himself and Ginny sitting together in the mornings.

“It’s the one you give dad sometimes, mum,” he replies.

They eat and drink in silence a while, and don’t speak until Lily gets up for a refill.

“You know I visited your dad once, when he was at training camp?”

Harry’s jaw stops working for a second. “You did?”

“They wouldn’t let him out of press conferences. The year he made captain. So I drove out, booked a hotel, and one night acted as a delivery person to get into his room. He had a suite since he was the captain, and as soon as he got a call about a sandwich delivery he realized it was me and let me up.”

Harry takes a moment to soak in this information. Lily gets up to walk towards a corkboard of family pictures on the wall. She touches a picture of a younger James in his soccer kit.

It’s Harry’s turn to let her keep talking, so he waits, finishing the milk in his bowl and putting it in the sink.

“I know you’re planning something and I won’t try to stop you. But let me help instead of asking Sirius to help you come up with ideas, yeah?”

“Sure mum, I’ll run through my plan with you later. Ginny still has her phone, so she’ll know I’m coming at least.”

“And son,” she says as she walks out, patting him on the shoulder as she passes by.

“Yeah?”

“Be safe?”

Harry’s cheeks turn beet red at the accusation, then frowns at the realization of what she’d visited James for all those years ago.

“EW MUM.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets the scoop from a childhood friend. Harry visits, gets caught, stays anyway.
> 
> Meanwhile it's /not/ a booty call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing kissing scenes in public places feels very weird

The next day, Harry drives out several hours and finds his way into the facilities that the USWNT uses. He’s stopped by security and explains that he’s James Potter’s boy and is here to take a tour, and a man he recognizes as one of James’ old teammates comes out to meet him.

“Mr. Hooch!”

“Harry m’boy! The senior team isn’t here today, but all the athletes under 23 are practicing together - in case they’re called up as part of the U-23 team sometime this year,” he says.

They tour the facility and eventually Mr. Hooch leads Harry to the open field. He introduces him to the coach and they watch the last moments of a busy practice.

As the players walk towards the benches - and Harry - he sees Ginny grinning at the back of the pack. But before he can so much as wave, he’s tackle-hugged by a tall blonde woman. Ginny recognizes the #12, Adeleine.

“HARRY!”

Harry’s stunned for a moment before he realizes who it is.

“Addy! Long time no see!”

The rest of the team’s caught onto the commotion - a few recognize Harry and whisper around “James Potter’s boy,” and his face goes red as a few comments about him go around the now huddled group of women changing shoes and stretching out.

A few players, Ginny included, join their circle.

“Harry’s a childhood friend, “Adeleine exclaims with a grin. “But I haven’t seen you in… what two years?”

“I’ve been home - not playing,” Harry explains. “Family stuff. But I’ve been thinking about it again recently so I came to visit.” He can’t help but sneak a glance at Ginny, who’s eyes are already on his, making a face that almost makes Harry break his facade and start laughing.

Harry fields a few questions -  _ what’re you doing now? _ (“School to take over dad’s business.”)  _ Oh doesn’t Ginny go there? You two know each other? _ (“He knows my brother,” Ginny quickly answers for him) - before most of the girls leave for lunch.

“You’ll be around all day Potter?” Adeleine asks.

“More or less, they’re letting me have a workout upstairs.”

Adeleine looks at Ginny, then at Harry.

“Stay for the banquet tonight. I’m sure some of the girls’ll be willing to sponsor you,” she says with a wink.

Harry flushes red, and Ginny coughs and looks away.

“S’ what I thought then,” she says. “Come on Weasley - to lunch!”

Adeleine grabs Ginny by the elbows and they walk off, leaving Harry confused and smiling.

* * *

As they walk to lunch, Adeleine lets go of Ginny’s arm and raises her brows knowingly.

“How long’ve you two known each other,” Ginny asks, making a mental note to mark her territory later that night.

“We grew up together. My mom and Mrs. Potter went to school together, and Mr. Potter helped me come up the soccer ranks when he found out I was looking to go pro. But don’t worry about me - that ship has sailed long ago. I bat for the other team now, usually.”

“What do you mean,” Ginny asks.

“Harry and I are just friends. Sometimes I text him about the cute women on the team and which ones are single. I was going to sneak a picture of you but it seems you’re already acquainted,” says Adeleine with a grin.

Before Ginny can say much, she adds, “I won’t tell anyone. He didn’t tell me much about what’s going on at home, but he was definitely out of it then. But the looks he gave you earlier… he seems happier. I don’t know how long you’ve been together for, but I’m sure it’s a part of why he’s happier.”

Ginny pauses a moment, finding her words. She’s a bit out of her element being the new girl - especially because Adeleine is the most senior of them, but the fact that Addy’s known Harry for longer gives her a place to open up.

“What was he like - before a couple years ago?”

Adeline gives Ginny a smile. They’re walking next to each other, a short distance between shoulders like a wall of trust still yet to be broken.

“I think he’s always wanted to be around big families. His family’s… small. We were on a co-ed team when we were kids and the Potters would always have us over. Harry’d show us around his yard and they’d do a barbecue…”

She trailed off for a moment and noticed the way Ginny’s eyes had stopped looking at the hallway and seemed to wander; Ginny was thinking about Harry as a child, running around with his kid soccer team. 

She’d been to the Potter’s once, and knew the yard. She let Harry chase her down and fell when he pretended to tackle her; they’d laid on the grass and looked a the stars.

Addy’s shoulder accidentally bumps Ginny, bringing her back to the present.

“I don’t know if you’d ever played co-ed or rec league with him, but he’s a born captain. Say what you will about his technical skill or his shoddy set-piece. When the man takes charge of the pitch, it feels more like family than dinners at home.”

Ginny doesn’t move her shoulder, just keeps walking at pace. “I beat him, you know. In a penalty shootout the night we first met. He gave me some half-assed line about ‘always scoring.’”

Addie raises a brow. “You’d be the first then. Bet if you brag about that to the rest of the team you’ll win some respect.”

“I decided to put him in his place…” she trails off, realizing they’re almost to the dining hall, and stops walking.

“But now you’ve realized his place is in your private box wearing your jersey?” Addy reaches over for a one-armed hug and Ginny lets her; they walk into the hall together.

“Something like that.”

 

* * *

It’s not till the break between the afternoon practice that Ginny runs into Harry again.

He’s just come out of his own workout, on the way to the shower while she’s on the way to her locker to change jerseys. So they run into each other - literally just around the corner - in the middle of the locker room.

Harry knows it’s her as soon as he looks down and sees a bright red bun, but balks when he realizes she’s taken of a torn jersey and is walking around in only a sports bra.

“Oy Potter, this is our locker room you know,” she teases. He’s already stripped of his shirt, expecting it to be empty.

Harry gathers his wits remarkably quickly considering the situation. “And you’re all supposed to be on the pitch, Weasley. Thought I could sneak 10 minutes in here instead of sweating through my car.”

Ginny lets a concerned look fill her face. “You’re leaving already?”

“Got to get changed for that banquet don’t I?”   


“Who says you’re invited,” she says, realizing that they’ve only stepped back enough from their collision for her to be able to look straight (up) at his eyes. Close enough to smell his deodorant working overtime, and watch a bead of sweat slip from under his chin and down to his collarbone.

“Distracted by something, Weasley?” His voice cuts through her thoughts.

She puts a hand on his chest, finger drawing lazy circles. “Just memorizing runs” she murmurs.

Harry puts two thumbs under her chin, lifts her head gently, and looks in her eyes, and holds back a laugh. “Please don’t make me sneak into your room tonight. Apparently my parents did that once and I don’t want to think about it anymore than that.”

Ginny reaches up to kiss him softly, just barely capturing his bottom lip with hers, and whispers, “I’m marking you now so the other girls know,” she says. Then her lips touch just under Harry’s collarbone, and he winces.

There’s a pause - she rests her head on his chest for just a second - and she adds, “I’ve missed you.”

“Miss you too, Gin,” he returns.

 

* * *

Harry gets to sit at Ginny’s table during the banquet. He wears a dress shirt and some nice trousers, but the rest of the team is in their warm-up gear, and Adeleine accuses him of trying to impress someone.

It was planned as a time for the youngest at the camp to get to know each other, but it turns out Ginny’s the youngest, so they’re able to serve plenty of champagne. And - as Harry points out to Ginny, a keg of Black and Wolf’s Brews, one of Sirius’ companies.

Just as Harry nudges her to say, “my uncle runs that brewery,” the man himself walks onto stage. He groans.

Mr. Hooch introduces him as a team sponsor, and gives him the mic.

“Hello USWNT - I’m Sirius Black, and I’m catering all of tonight. I believe you’re all the future, so please enjoy your youth!”

Harry puts his head in his hands, hoping he doesn’t get spotted, but it’s too little too late because Sirius had already recognized that there’s a man in one of the team’s seats.

Sirius makes the rounds, introducing himself to different tables and team members before he finally makes his way to Ginny’s.

He gives Adeleine a hug - “how’s your parents?” and walks around the table to reach Harry last, ignoring him just until after he introduces himself to Ginny.

Sirius crosses his arms. “Methinks you’re not on this team,” he accuses.

“Hi Sirius,” Harry deadpans. 

“You know when Prongs called me to get someone a VIP pass, I didn’t think it’d be you.” He shakes his head.

Harry’s quick to defer the blame. “Mum told me not to include you in the planning,” he tries.

“Well she woul- ” he stops short of finishing his sentence, remembering there’s others around the table watching. “I won’t pry, but you owe me lunch next week little Prongito.”

“I’ll come by the pub,” Harry promises.

“Enjoy the night then, I’ve got some more people to meet,” Sirius says as he walks off.

Under the table, Ginny’s found Harry’s hands, but begins laughing at him.

“Prongito?” she questions.

“Long story.” 

Adeleine chimes in. “Y’know Harry once did a kid photoshoot dressed up as different jobs he wanted to have? There’s one where he’s swimming in a Potter jersey,” she giggles.

Ginny leans over Harry, takes a swig, and says, “last month at church, the lady next to Harry got a little too excited and kept whacking him with her arms. Instead of saying anything, he just tried to dodge every time an arm came near him.”

Addy breaks out into laughter, taking a swig of her own.

“I thought this was a celebration banquet,” Harry says in between them.

“We’re celebrating you,” Ginny replies. “Well I’m celebrating you, and Addy is building team spirit.”

Addy nods and jumps right into a story about Harry losing a floatie in the pool.

The rest of the night only goes poorer for Harry - the ladies drink more and more, sharing old soccer stories and experiences, and eventually Harry takes a walk outside to let them be, telling Ginny he needed the restroom.

It’s a quick stroll to the pitch, and as he walks around, he imagines Ginny flying through. His heart soars - that she’s here chasing her dreams, found a sort of family with the team, and that he gets to see her in her element. 

When he gets back, half of the team’s left and the other half is being ushered out. Harry finds Ginny, who’s shaky but otherwise alright, and gets an arm under her. 

“That-a-way, steed!” she yells, and Harry can’t help but grin.

 

* * *

 

Harry sits at the foot of Ginny’s hotel bed, waiting.

“You can’t leave me like this,” she’d said. “M’too tipsy to be unsupervised,” then ran off into the bathroom, presumably to get changed.

Inside, Ginny considers the situation. She wanted Harry to stay. They wouldn’t see each other for a month, and there weren’t any rules about visitors since they hadn't started the official training camp yet. 

But she wanted him to know why - to witness her when she’s not burdened, managing classes and playing for the college team, or trying to escape the ghosts of being in her hometown. 

She’s free and she’s soaring, and - just like Addy had said - she wants him to be a part of this. Even just for a night.

Ginny’s still a tad tipsy, so she skips her pants as she walks out, letting just a loose shirt cover her undergarments; she sways her hips on the first step she confirms Harry’s eyes are on her.

His throat catches, and he can’t speak. He makes to stand and meet her, but Ginny’s already crossed the room, pushing him back to sitting and straddling his legs.

She takes his face into her hands, and he leans into her touch.

“Stay?” she whispers, before kissing him gently.

“Was starting to worry you wouldn’t ask.” His hands find her waist, holding firm.

“I needed to -”

He cuts her off with another kiss, whispering “I know,” in between searching for her lips, eyes closed. Soon they forget words all together; Harry’s hands get lost in a tangle of red hair, and she snakes both arms behind his neck, pulling him closer and closer.

As they kiss, she thinks about his visit. He wasn’t possessive or invasive; he was a wallflower, content to see her bloom. When he bites her lip she pulls him closer, feeling a shot of lightning through her body.

In between breaths, she pulls his shirt off and orders, “lie down.”

Harry obeys. Ginny follows, kissing a trail from his ribs, inside his collarbones, up his neck, and finally his lips again. Then, she lies on his shoulder, letting them both breathe. She traces the mark she left him earlier in the day, rubbing it gently with her finger.

“That’s all,” she says quietly. 

“Okay,” comes the response, and Harry wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head. 

He’s careful to let her lead, to follow at her pace, and he’s thankful she trusts him enough to call for a stop. Harry speaks low, careful, so that his chest rumbles.

“You know I’m following my mother’s footsteps? ‘Said she visited dad at training camp once too. Yesterday I really didn’t want to know, but now I kinda understand.”

In response Ginny scratches his chest, just hard enough that three pink lines appear.

“I just needed to see you here. Where you belong.” He takes a few breaths and opens his eyes, counting the stucco on the ceiling. “And place myself somewhere in it.”

It takes her a moment to respond, gathering her thoughts and organizing the memories from the day. “Addy told me about your captaincy days. Of how you made the whole team feel… like family. Brought out the best in them for each other.”

She waits a beat, making sure he understands the meaning behind her words -  _ you make me feel like family. Like you want the best of me to come to light _ .

Harry holds her tighter, picking his words carefully too.

“My family’s small, so I tried to imagine...” He trails off, but she picks it up.

“If you had what I had growing up?” She turns her head to look up at his eyes. He’s blinking back a tear, and she feels his heart thudding quickly under her ear.

“And if I could share what I had too.”

“I would like that,” she whispers finally, stealing one last kiss before pulling the covers over them.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, James opens the morning paper and balks. Lily sees his look and raises an eyebrow -  _ what? _

He turns the cover around for her to read:

 

**HARRY POTTER SCORES**

_ Following his father’s footsteps, Harry Potter was spotted leaving the USWNT’s hotel. According to inside sources, he attended the banquet with U23 star forward Ginny Weasley - his university classmate! Could this be the start of something fiery and hot for the son of former USMNT Captain James Potter? More on page 12. _

 

“Aren’t you glad I never got caught?” Lily asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I do part 3??

**Author's Note:**

> Will post ch. 2 (Harry's visit) soon!


End file.
